Running Away
by ClareTurner
Summary: Itachi Uchiha stricken with grief, decides to run away from his troubles. What will happen when a famous Headmaster mistakes his chakra as magic?
1. Chapter 1

Running Away

Discliamer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Naruto. I am just a fan who enjoys screwing with parallel universes. This fic is also a co-op with Shinigami Seniade. Also, this contains many spoilers of the Manga, and theories that I have of what really happened in Itachi's life. This is also an alternate universe where Itachi ran away instead of following the orders himself.

Warning: This story contains yaoi, but the characters are bisexual. This includes lemons…

Chapter 1: Running

Itachi Uchiha had just witnessed his best friend Shisui Uchiha killed at the hands of one of the most respected of the village; the village elder Danzo. He was forced to watch in order to gain a technique called the Mangekyo Sharingan. The origin of this technique was thought to be killing the person you are most close to. However you can gain it by witnessing them being killed as well.

"Now that I have done this Itachi," Danzo said as Itachi knelt on the ground mourning his friend. "You must take the responsibility on yourself. Your father will bring down this village but I will not let that happen. The only way to truly stop the revolt is for you to destroy your entire clan." he said extracting Shisui's eye to replace into his own later on.

"You must run away and be known as a murderer. I am going to make the Hokage understand that this is the only way and you will have no choice. Right now you are showing me weakness, but if you pick yourself up and take it like a man I will consider you strong. Forget all your pride for the great Uchiha Clan. You are all hot-tempered and cursed. That is why you are of good use to me. You don't have those qualities. You want 'peace.' Well if you really want peace then you will follow the orders you will eventually be given." He finished as he walked away after using a sharingan he gained before to write a fake suicide note and kicking Shisui's corpse into the river.

Itachi couldn't move. He knelt in the place where his friend was killed. Why would he be asked to kill his entire clan? Even his little brother Sasuke? How could he kill him? He loved him more than anything! He was the only reason he was living! He was the only reason he stayed in the ANBU after learning that he was dying of a disease that would eventually kill him. The doctors insisted on his early retirement, but Itachi wanted to make his little brother proud of him. Even if they were to become rivals!

Now Itachi had a decision to make; run away so he would never be given an order risking the clan being destroyed anyway, or go home and await this horrible fate for himself. He hated being a coward, but he didn't want to see his clan suffer at his own hand. After groveling at the ground for about an hour debating on what to do, he finally made a decision. If he ran, then his father would have no choice but to get someone else to be his spy. Itachi wouldn't be given that responsibility any longer. He didn't care if he was known as the man who killed Shisui.

Itachi didn't care if he was thought of as a coward. He didn't want to be there any longer. He ran. He ran away from Konoha, his home. He ran away from his overworking father and loving mother. He ran away from his beloved brother. He ran away from his girlfriend whom he wanted to propose to. For hours it seemed, that he was running far, far away from Konohagure, from the Fire Country.

After what it felt like hours of running, Itachi found himself in a strange place. It was full of buildings and streets. Soon it started raining. The broken, hungry Uchiha found a vacant corner and just sat there. He knew it was bad for his sickness, but at this point he didn't care. He didn't care what happened to him. He was filled with so much grief he didn't know what to do anymore. He sat there holding his legs and crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What is this power?

James Potter was spending his first day of the summer holiday running errands for his mother. This was all because he was being punished for getting so many detentions that year at school. That was not the worst part; it was raining.

Not only was he not allowed to use magic, he had to trudge through the rain and mud.

"Bloody hell… I hate this bloody weather…" He said as he walked through Hogsmead. He passed Zonkos and groaned; he was given enough money only to get his errands done, and to get a pint of warm butterbeer. He wasn't allowed to go to his favorite store in the entire village. However, that was when he realized something strange… He heard a whimper. He went to investigate, and found a boy with long black hair holding his legs and burying his head.

"Hey mate, you alright?" he asked the boy.

The boy didn't answer, but he lifted his head and looked at him strangely.

"N…Nani?" he asked said. James didn't know what to make of this. Was he from some other country? James sighed and went over to him.

"Hey…" he said squatting down to his level. "Are you ok?" he said louder now with hand movements.

The boy stared at him obviously scared. James sighed. He was too nice to just let the boy sit there and freeze. He decided to try and get him up and lead him to the three broomsticks to warm him up with some butterbeer. He'd have to explain to his mom why he didn't have enough galleons for potion ingredients later. The two sat at a table as James ordered some butterbeer for the two of them. The silent boy just sat there staring at the ground.

James decided he should at least try to introduce himself.

"Uh… hey… my name is James Potter." He said with his hands. "You?"

"U…Uchiha…Itachi"the boy said softly.

James smiled. "Nice to meet you Uchiha!!" he said with a big grin.

The boy smiled a little. He obviously knew he was trying to help him. Suddenly Uchiha started coughing very harshly.

"Hey… you alright?" James said going to his side rubbing his back.

Uchiha's coughing fit stopped, but when he took away the napkin that James gave him there was blood.

_This guy is sick_ James thought as they sat to enjoy the butterbeer. Uchiha seemed to really like the butterbeer and felt better. James cut his errand short, and decided to take Uchiha with him home. However… he couldn't help himself… he had to get something at Zonkos first. He was obviously freaked out at the idea of walking into the fire in order to use floo powder, but after James walked in to show him it was safe he was fine.

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER! I TELL YOU TO GET POTIONS INGREDIENTS AND YOU COME HOME WITH NOTHING! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN SOMETHING! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GET NOTHING YOU KNOW!" James' mother yelled at him.

"But mum…Uchiha.…"

"I know you were helping him and that is very kind of you, BUT YOU STILL WENT TO THAT ZONKOS AND BOUGHT PRANKS! YOU HAD ENOUGH LEFT OVER TO BUY _SOME_ THINGS!"

Uchiha, meanwhile, was sitting in the chair quietly. He didn't want to get involved. Mrs. Potter gave her son more money and made him go back out to Hogsmead while she got in touch with Dumbledore, who could help with Uchiha. He knew many languages himself so hopefully he was able to help.

Low and behold, he was able to help them. Dumbledore greeted him with every language he knew, and finally when he used Japanese Uchiha responded.

"Ah, so you are from Japan?" Dumbledore asked him in said language.

"Uh… yes… sort of…" Uchiha responded. He then told him of the place where he was originally from, but did not tell anything that happened. He explained that he was from ANBU but that was really it.

"I see…" Dumbledore said after the explanation. "Mrs. Potter, would you be willing to give this boy a place to stay?"

"Of course professor." She said with a smile.

"He will be joining your son as a transfer in September. I can sense a great power in him that I have never sensed before. I am also leaving a potion for him that he must take once a month in order to understand and speak English. Also, his first name is Itachi. In Japan, they introduce themselves with their last name first. "

"Oh, I see…thank you sir."

Dumbledore explained to Itachi the situation, what he was, what the wizarding world was like, about Hogwarts, and finally what the potion would do. Itachi then willingly took the potion, and immediately was able to understand English. For the rest of the summer, he was to stay with the Potters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Beginning of a new life.

Itachi was confused when he met James Potter, but after a man named Albus Dumbledore showed up it all made sense. He was in a place called England, and far away from home. Itachi explained his past, but asked Dumbledore to never reveal what happened. He wanted to keep it a secret because of his pride that still belonged to Konoha. Dumbledore told him that his power could be of good use to his magical community, so he was to be enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The Potters were very nice to him, and didn't ask anything about his past since he didn't like talking about it. He liked this place. It was peaceful for the most part. Since James noticed that he was sick, he insisted on taking him to St. Mungos Magical Hospital. Itachi doubted that they would be able to help him, but apparently they knew what his sickness was and said they had a cure! Itachi was so surprised that he almost cried. He had to take a special potion every day for two years, and after that he would be completely cured. He had to make sure he didn't skip a dose or he would have to start over.

During the summer, Itachi had to study two years worth of magic. He was expected to take an exam a month after starting at Hogwarts, among the other subjects of his year, in order to catch up since he was going into the third year with James.

James' parents were very kind and loving. Itachi wasn't used to it. He was expecting his father at least to be extremely overbearing like his father was. It took a little while for him to get used to their culture, but after he did he enjoyed it. He never wanted to go back to where he came from. As the summer went by, Itachi learned that James had three other friends at school.

They were Sirius Black who was another pureblood like James was. Remus Lupin was a boy who was born a muggle, and finally Peter Pettigrew was born from a witch and a wizard. Sirius and Remus sent many different letters to James and vice versa. However for some reason Peter wasn't responding. Soon they found out from a wizarding new paper called the _Daily Prophet,_ that he had disappeared.

Finally it came time for them to go to Hogwarts. They boarded the Hogwarts right on time, and got a compartment for them all and Itachi met the famous Remus and Sirius. They all welcomed him in open arms and he quickly was engulfed in the conversation. However Itachi started feeling a bit saddened by the fact that Sirius reminded him a lot of his best friend Shisui. When they asked him what was wrong he refused to explain insisting he was just tired.

Soon they got to Hogwarts and getting off the boats. Itachi felt awkward since he was a transfer, but soon they were to be sorted. He was first since he was a transfer.

"My my my… a transfer student, how rare… Let's see now… Not a bad mind… Ambition, but it doesn't control you… Loyalty to your brother and your village… Brave, but not foolishly so… So where to put you? Better be…"

"**GRYFFINDOR!!**"

Itachi grinned wide as he ran up to James and his friends.

"Welcome to Gryffindore mate!" Sirius said patting his back.

"I knew you'd get here!" James said smirking.

"Thanks guys…" Itachi said with a sad smile. The hat mentioning his brother made him a little upset. However as the night went by he felt better. He knew this year was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Uchiha Genius

The first week was hectic for Itachi Uchiha, but because he was the genius and pride of the Uchiha clan, it was easy for him to catch up. It would probably be harder if he was going into a later year, but he proved to be more than efficient. His new friends were amazed at his enthusiasm and smarts.

"Where did you come from mate?" Sirius asked one day in the common room.

Itachi smiled. "A place very far away…" he responded. "it's a very complicated place…"

"More complicated than here?" James asked.

"I…I'd rather not talk about it…" Itachi said looking away. The three decided not to ask any more questions.

Another thing that happened was that all the girls seemed to flock around Itachi just like they did in Konoha. He was a bit annoyed at this fact, but he just ignored them like he always did. James and Sirius were a bit jealous. Especially when James' love interest Lily Evans blushed at Itachi when he asked him a question. However he was not interested in any of the girls, and he made that to them clear.

When they asked him if he was gay or something he told them that he was bisexual, but that he was in a relationship with someone where he came from and wasn't sure if he could move on yet.

As the months went by, and Itachi passed all the tests he was given with flying colors. His new friends were extremely impressed.

"I think its time we give him an initiation as a marauder…" James said one day. It was getting closer and closer to Christmas time, and they seemed to want to get to know Itachi more.

"Marauder?" Itachi repeated.

"Yea…" Sirius began. "I know it sound bad, but we're just big pranksters who want to have fun… honestly, we're very misunderstood." he grinned at James.

"I'm not to sure about this one Sirius… I mean the reason why we're calling ourselves that…and what you are intending to do… I don't know if…"

"Oh come off it Rem!" Sirius said to his quiet friend. "he'd figure it out eventually! He's a genius."

Itachi was trying to figure out what they were talking about. Remus seemed to be worried about something… Itachi wondered why he seemed to get really sick and disappear once a month for the last three months. Itachi then realized… every time he disappeared that night was a full moon. He remembered reading about werewolves when he was reading the books for school ahead of time. This must have been it.

"It looks like he might have figured it out already…" james stated realizing Itachi's expression. Remus seemed to be a little upset, but Itachi gave him a comforting smile.

"I think I might have…but don't worry…I'm not scared." he said giving a grin to him like he used to before he was worked to death by his father.

For the rest of the month, Sirius and James filled Itachi in on what they were doing. Because they wanted to keep Remus company, when he disappeared once a month through this Whomping Willow tree that led to an old shack in Hogsmead, they were teaching themselves to be Anamagi. Sure they weren't going to be registered, but it was a fun idea. They also gave him an initiation by pulling a prank on him.

For the Christmas Holiday, Itachi spent his time with James and his family. They kept studying up on the transformation. A few months later during their time at Hogwarts James, Sirius, and Itachi successfully were able to transform into animals. James was a stag, Sirius was a black dog, and Itachi turned into a Raven. A raven was ironic for Itachi because he enjoyed using them when using genjutsu. James was given the nickname Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, Remus was Moony, and Itachi was given the nickname Blackbeak.

Unfortunately, Itachi got so caught up in school one week that he forgot to take his potion to heal his cure. He realized this after he started coughing up blood again. Now he had to go through til after fifth year starting all over.

Over the next two years, Itachi got more and more powerful, and soon forgot all about his family in Konoha. He loved his new life, and even started a small relationship with Sirius Black, who also turned out to be bisexual. Sirius reminded Itachi a lot of Shisui. In fact, Itachi and Shisui were not only best friends, but also lovers.

During the summer before their fifth year, James and Itachi were given a letter from Sirius. Apparently, his little brother Regulus Black went missing. They didn't know if he ran away, was kidnapped, or something worse. He was supposed to enter Hogwarts that year. He also mentioned something about his cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa obtaining a new housemate. He didn't know his name, or cared to find out, all he knew was that his family seemed to love him like he was a Black himself.

Itachi didn't give that much mind…until they sorted the first years for his fifth year.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Itachi's replacement

When hearing that his elder brother Itachi ran away, Sasuke Uchiha was depressed. Why would his beloved nii-san run away? Didn't he love him? Sure Sasuke wanted to rival him so that he can become stronger just like him, but he didn't hate him. Life for him became hell on earth after he left. His father spent time with Sasuke, which was what he always wanted, but the time that was spent on him was nothing but training. Fugaku insisted that Sasuke work his hardest, and Sasuke felt that nothing was going to make him proud.

When the news of Shisui Uchiha's death came to them, Sasuke didn't want to believe that Itachi was a killer. He still loved him despite his abandoning him.

One day on his eleventh birthday, July 23rd, Sasuke was training with his father again. When he did what he needed to do, his father praised him however…

"Great Job! Just as my son should be Itachi" Sasuke looked horrified at his father. "…I mean Sasuke…" he corrected himself. His father didn't seem to care that he made a mistake. He just walked away, leaving Sasuke pissed off and frustrated.

Why was nothing he did enough to impress his father? He knelt down on the ground and started crying. Why did his big brother have to leave? Why did he have to suffer for it? Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care about becoming a ninja now. He wanted to find his brother and give him a piece of his mind.

That was when he started running. He ran far, far away from the village. He didn't know where he was going, but all he knew was that he wouldn't stop until he found his brother. Soon things began to look very unfamiliar. That was when he tripped over a tree root. He didn't get up right away. Instead he just laid there crying. Paranoia was setting in. He didn't know where he was. He was so far away from Konoha, and he didn't know what to do.

Then he heard a rustle in the bushes. He lifted his head high and got a kunai out for self defense. A blond and a brunette walked through the trees and started at the boy. They asked him something, but he didn't understand what they were saying because it was in a different language. The two took him to their home, and soon a man named Albus Dumbledore came to ask him some questions.

Amazingly he was able to translate what he was saying. He explained his situation, and in turn, he was given a place to stay by the Black family. He was given a special potion he had to take once a month so he could understand English. He found out that the girls' names were Bellatrix and Narcissa. He was also to go to a magic school called Hogwarts that year for his first year.

He liked the idea of going to this school…He didn't even know it existed. All he knew was the Ninja way. He didn't know any other way. He hoped this new life was going to be better than the one he left behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Itachi's depression

Itachi didn't really seem to notice any difference in the new first years…until Professor McGonnagal called his little brother's name.

"Uchiha Sasuke." she announced.

"What…" Itachi said looking up suddenly. There he was. Sasuke trotting up in the Hogwarts robes ready to be sorted.

"Is that the Sasuke you've been talking about mate?" James asked.

"Yes…that's…my little brother…"

Itachi watched in awe as he was sorted. After a few minutes, the hat announced "SLYTHERIN"

Itachi's heart almost stopped. His own little brother going to Slytherin?

"Slytherin? I thought for sure he'd go to at least Ravenclaw…" Itachi said to himself…

"Its alright Blackbeak…" Sirius said comforting him. "We'll knock sense into him…"

Itachi gave a small smile. "Thanks Padfoot…"

"Oh get a room…" James joked.

"Oh we will…" Itachi smirked.

Sirius in turn laughed, as they shut up and waited for the sorting to be over. Itachi waited to see any opportunity to go over and talk to his little brother, but there was none. The next morning, Itachi got down to the Great Hall early so that he might meet up with his little brother. Sure enough, he arrived.

"Sasuke!" He said running over to him hugging him. "I missed you…"

Sasuke said nothing, but pushed him away. "You've been here all this time? Your so selfish…" he said walking to his table.

"Sel…fish… but…Sasuke…"

"YOU LEFT ME!" Sasuke said turning around extremely angry. "YOU LEFT ME ALONE AND DAD TRIED TO REPLACE YOU WITH ME! You have no idea what I've been through. You abandoned me! I tried to defend you saying that you weren't the one who killed Shisui, but inside it hurt me so damn much that you left without at least saying goodbye or taking me with you! Dad overworked me, and after he called me by your name I snapped! You think I can come here, see you again and everything would be great like it used to be? Your wrong! I hate you Itachi!" he finished sulking over to his table to sit with his new Slytherin classmates.

Itachi stood there in complete shock. Sasuke hated him. His adorable little brother… hated him. He slowly walked to his table and sat there silently waiting for his friends.

"Hey…you alright mate?" James asked.

"He…he hates me…" Itachi said barely in a whisper. "After…after everything I did…to…protect him…"

"Itachi?" Sirius said sitting next to his friend-turned lover patting him on the back. "Its alright, he'll come around… my cousins probably brainwashed him or something…"

"No…Its my fault…I never told you…I never told you all the real reason why I left…" he said tears now starting to fall from his eyes.

Itachi explained what happened. Why he ran away in the first place. He thought it was the only way to save his brother, save his clan. He never expected Sasuke to go through so much. He never wanted him to hate him. Not in a million years.

"That's it… you need to tell him…" Sirius said.

"What…no…I couldn't possibly…" Itachi said turning from him.

"Blackbeak…he needs to know the truth…maybe if you told him he'd come around…" James suggested.

"No…I promised…I promised myself I'd keep this secret to protect him…"

"And a good lot of good that did…" James commented.

"the kid hates you now, maybe if he knew the truth he'd be a bit more open…"Sirius suggested.

"Can you guys…just leave me alone for a little while…I need to think…" Itachi said finally heading for his first class early.

Over the next few months, the Marauders saw a huge change in Itachi. Not only was he sulking and not talking, they noticed that he wasn't taking his medicine anymore. He was still the top of the class in every subject, but he never raised his hand to gain more points for Gryffindore. Slughorn kept him after class to ask him why, but he didn't say a word. It was like someone put a silencing charm on the poor guy.

Sirius was the one getting the most worried, and attempted to coax the medicine in him again, but the Uchiha wouldn't budge. The man was heartbroken. His own little brother hated him and it was all his fault. He should have went back for him…ran away with him…but no…his selfish pity-party got the best of him and he ran by himself. Now he was paying the price…


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I'm sorry to tell you this but I am holding off on writing more of all of my Naruto stories. I am going to start writing a new fanfic which is actually the entire series in Sasuke's POV. I'm writing this for anyone who would like to see the series told in a different point of view. I know a person who does not even want to read or watch it because of Naruto being the "annoying traffic cone." So since I don't think she should not watch or read it because of one character I'm redoing the entire series as a fanfiction in Sasuke's POV. Once I'm finished i will try to go on with the stories...unless something sparks in me to keep writing...probably in the Manga...  
Clare Turner


End file.
